lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Jack和Juliet
Jacket is the fan-given nickname to the romantic pairing between [[Jack|'Jack']] and [[Juliet|Juli'et']]. It is part of the love quadrangle featuring Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Juliet. The other parts are known as Jate, Skate and Suliet. Timeline Season 3 Jack before heading out with Sawyer to the beach ]] *3x01 - Juliet and Jack meet. *3x02 - Juliet brings Jack soup. Ben tells Juliet that she never made soup for him. *3x04 - Juliet asks Jack to help her with Colleen. Jack can't save Colleen, when Juliet admits she's not used to death, Jack comforts her then says he doesn't care about her. *3x05 - Jack flirts with Juliet after she brings him a cheeseburger for lunch. *3x07 - Juliet confesses to Jack that she's been on the island for more than three years. *3x09 - Jack saves Juliet from being executed. Jack treats Juliet's wound with aloe leaves and tells her that they will leave the island together. *3x13 - Juliet flirts with Jack while he plays football with Mr. Friendly. Juliet and Jack work as a team negotiating with Ben. *3x15 - Juliet bests Kate in knowledge about Jack. Jack tells Sayid that Juliet is coming back to the beach with them. *3x16 - Jack protects Juliet from the rest of the camp. Juliet asks Jack why she doesn't have to explain herself to him. He tells her because he saw it in her eyes, that she wants to leave the island more than anything. *3x17 - Jack and Juliet flirt over dinner. *Mx05 - Juliet confesses to Jack that she is still working for Ben. He is visibly upset. *3x19 - Jack and Juliet eat together. When Kate interrupts, Juliet says they should tell Kate something, but Jack insists that the shouldn't. *3x22 - Juliet kisses Jack before heading out with Sawyer in what looks like a suicide mission. Season 4 share a kiss]] *4x02 - Juliet and Sayid save Jack and Kate. Jack and Juliet flirt, and Jack protects Juliet from Miles. *4x06 - Juliet admits to Jack that she has feelings for him. In response, Jack kisses Juliet. *4x10 - Juliet saves Jack's life by performing an emergency appendectomy. After the surgery, Juliet tells Kate about their last kiss, telling her that Jack kissed her more to convince himself that he "wasn't in love with someone else." When Kate leaves, Juliet tells Jack that she knew he was awake hear their conversation. *4x11 - Juliet scolds Jack for being up so soon after his surgery. *4x12 - Juliet and Jack fight about Jack's intention to follow the helicopter. Juliet warns Jack he is still in recovery from his appendectomy. When Jack still prepares to leave, she emotionally tells him not to "bleed to death" and storms off. Season 5 *5x09 - Jack and Juliet reunite with a warm hug. *5x11 - Juliet confronts Jack after he refuses to help her save young Ben. *5x13 - Jack and Juliet have coffee while waiting for Sawyer to return home. Season 6 *6x12 - Jack confides to Hurley that ever since he got Juliet killed, all he wanted to do was to fix it. *6x17 - In the flash sideways timeline, Jack and Juliet were once married, and they have a teenage son together. See also *Nicknames *Glossary *Fan-made names *Kissing *Pairings *Relationships External links *Juliet Burke Facebook Page *Juliet Burke Forum *Jack & Juliet Forum *Jack & Juliet - Scrubs Love en:Jacket (relationship) ru:Джекет